When machining a metal work piece cutting tools are used to shape the metal into a desired form. The types of cutting tools vary but can include specialized tools that have replaceable inserts to that function as the cutting teeth of the tool for removing metal from the work piece. The inserts are fixed onto the tool body at predetermined locations called pockets.
In some applications inserts can be adjusted in the pocket to control the radial and axial positioning of the insert. One such example of an adjustable insert pin is U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,393, entitled “CLAMPING AND ADJUSTMENT APPARATUS FOR A CUTTING TOOL” which describes a cutting tool having a cutting insert 2 that can be adjusted both radially and axially with respect to the tool body 3. The radial and axial adjustment is accomplished through the use of a wedge pin 12 that is positioned between the insert and the radial wall of the pocket that the insert 2 is mounted in.
As described above pins or wedges have been used for the purpose of adjusting the position of the insert; however, there exists a need for improved arrangements for supporting inserts on the tool body. Traditionally the cutting tool inserts are supported by the walls of the pockets formed on the body. Referring now to FIG. 1, an enlarged perspective view of a prior art cutting tool 100 is depicted. More specifically, the cutting tool 100 has a pocket 122 that receives a cutting insert (not shown). The pocket 122 has a radial wall 126 which supports the insert, a primary seating surface 124 which is where the insert is connected to the cutting tool 100; and an axial wall 125 formed as part of the cutting tool 100. The axial wall 125 is designed to support the insert and prevent it from moving axially; however, the axial wall 125 is subject to unwanted breaking or flexing as the cutting tool 100 works on a work piece. Therefore, it is desirable to resolve the problems encountered with the axial wall.